bioniclechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Southern Islands
The Southern Islands were a group of islands located south of the Southern Continent, in the Great Spirit Robot's legs. They were generally regarded as relatively worthless and were mostly ignored throughout the Matoran Universe. History The Southern Islands were created when the Matoran Universe was originally created. On one of the islands in the chain was a pool filled with Antidermis. It was on this island that Mata Nui created the Makuta species, molding the substance into one hundred beings. During the formation of the Order of Mata Nui, Botar, as well as the replacement that would follow when he died, was recruited on one of the islands. This island was once ruled by a former Brotherhood of Makuta servant and Barraki, Pridak. When the League of Six Kingdoms ruled, the Barraki did not include these islands in their plan to divide the universe for kingdoms for each to rule. After the Great Disturbance, Makuta Bitil was assigned a section of this region to oversee, although Bitil suspected this was because the Brotherhood of Makuta saw him as a threat and kept him away from The Plan. Bitil did not, however, rule Artidax, which was part of the Southern Island Chain where Makuta Miserix was imprisoned. Prior to the Great Cataclysm, one of the islands was attacked by Visorak, only to be repelled by Toa Lesovikk on his "hiatus". Toa Nuva Tahu and Kopaka, while completing the tasks on the a list of tasks for Mata Nui's awakening, visited the chain to quell the volcanic activity of Artidax. The Brotherhood also moved a force of Rahkshi to the island where Mata Nui created the Makuta in preparation to invade the Southern Continent. The Rahkshi quickly drove the native Matoran out before being challenged by two Order of Mata Nui members: Axonn, and Brutaka, and an army of Skakdi they enlisted. The Skakdi had initially suffered losses, before ruthlessly retaliating and killing them. Meanwhile, Axonn and Brutaka went underground to find the pool where the Makuta were created and attempted to destroy it before it exploded and they fell in. The islands were completely evacuated when Makuta Teridax died and the Matoran Universe's residence migrated to Spherus Magna Known Islands *Artidax *An island where the Makuta were created by Mata Nui. This island had a large canyon where a trapdoor was located, revealing the Makuta Pool and a Brotherhood of Makuta base was located near by. *An island where Botar's species lived. This island was formerly ruled by Pridak. *A region of islands in the chain that Makuta Bitil was assigned to watch over; this does not include Artidax. *An island attacked by Visorak; Lesovikk later liberated the island. *An island home to a large pool of Energized Protodermis. *Keetongu and Tahtorak's Homeland. Inhabitants *A settlement of Matoran (formerly; driven away by Rahkshi) *The species of Botar (formerly; migrated out of the Mata Nui robot) *Makuta Miserix (formerly; later escaped) *Various species of Rahi, including Klakk (formerly; later migrated out of the Mata Nui robot) *Keetongu's species (formerly; wiped out by the Visorak) *Tahtorak's species (formerly; later migrated out of the Mata Nui robot) *"Primal"'s species (formerly; migrated out of the Mata Nui robot)